New Student, Born for Destiny!
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: New student come to Duel Academy, and she said, she want to duel with Judai. Who is she? This is INDONESIAN FIC! Mind to Read? XD
1. Clash! A New Student!

Summary: New student come to Duel Academy, and she said, she want to duel with Judai. Who is she? This is INDONESIAN FIC! Mind to Read? XD

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan punya saya.. Seingat saya yang punya itu Ka-Zu-Ki Ta-Ka-Ha-Shi.. Ada yang mau membenarkannya? OwO

Rate: T, bit Romance, tapi tetep aja, HUMORRR!

Warning: OOC, Judai-nya yang season 4, makanya bit cool.. Haha~ Koplaknya di Movie BBT keluar.. #ngakak tingkat 10

Author's Note: Setelah 'fail' di fic inggris, saya mau bikin fic indo ahhh~

Len, Touya & Regu: FIC-MU YANG LAIN!

Author: Mau dibuang aja.. Nggak lah, kapan-kapan di lanjutin xD

Len: =="

Author: Make a cameo, my OC!

Len: Siapa?

Author: Ntar juga tau~ Baca yaaa~!

STARTT!

_Unknown PoV_

Akhirnya, aku sampai juga disini.. Tempat dimana si duelist 'nyentrik' Yuki Judai berada.. Fufu..

Dan aku akan menantangnya..

_Normal PoV_

Judai Yuki, seperti biasanya, berada di tebing menatap laut, sekali lagi mencoba untuk keluar dari Duel Academy. Tetapi, ia punya misi untuk mencoba mencari kekuatan fenomena di Academy..

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari akademi ini =="?" kata Judai.

"Judai.." panggil Asuka.

"Judai-sama! Anda dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah~!" kata Rei dengan cute-nya tepat di sebelah Asuka.

"Hmm?"

~Kantor kepala sekolah~

"Mu..murid baru!" tanya Judai.

"Iya, dia perempuan dan akan tinggal di Slifer Dorm sebagai percobaan selama 3 bulan.. Kan kau sendirian, jadi jelaskan secara rinci padanya.." jawab Samejima.

"Percobaan ya..?" tanya Judai, sambil mikir.

Diselingi perdebatan Yubel dengan profesor Daitokuji (Pharaoh daritadi ikut Judai)

Yubel: Aku punya perasaan aneh pada kata 'anak baru' itu..

Daitokuji: Araa~ Ternyata roh sepertimu bisa berperasaan aneh yaa~!

Yubel: Aku ini sempat jadi manusia ==' wajar saja jika aku tau!

Daitokuji: Hohoho.. Kupikir anda setan aneehh~!

Yubel: Jadi kau cari masalah, hah! #perempatan muncul

Daitokuji: Tidak~~ Bukan masalah, hanya gara-gara~~

Yubel: AWASS KAUUU!

Judai: DIAAAAMMMMM!

Kembali ke PoV utama..

TOK TOK TOK!

"Masuk!" suruh Samejima.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, profesor Samejima-san.." kata seorang gadis.

"Oh, ternyata itu kau.."

"Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Judai. Yup, Yubel cuma marah-marah + BT denger kata-kata Judai.

"Perkenalkanlah dirimu!"

"Aku Lucia Ferlando, murid percobaan di duel academy ini! Aku pernah mendengarmu, kau pasti Yuki Judai kan! Aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya!" kata gadis itu.

Muncul perempatan di kepala Yubel. Memang, paras cewek ini cakep. Rambutnya panjang se-punggung, diiket di bawah, warna pink kemerahan. Warna matanya hijau muda/emerald dan tubuhnya juga setara sama Judai, cucok deh~

"Dialah si murid percobaan yang kubicarakan.." kata Samejima.

"Kenapa tidak ke Obelisk Girl Dorm saja! Dan.. Kenapa harus ke Slifer!" tanya Judai.

"Karena dia yang menginginkannya.. ==" kata Samejima.

"Daijoubu! Aku akan jadi murid yang baik~!" kata Lucia melas kayak kucing. #Me: Hee! Gak cocok! –digampar-#

~Slifer Dorm~

"Ini kamarmu ==" kata Judai males.

"Ho? Senpai sendirian aja?" tanya Lucia #banyak nanya!#

"Iya.. Yang lain udah di Ra atau Obelisk.." jawab Judai tambah males.

"OOOO! Hmm..."

"Besok baru dijelasin tentang tata cara dan bla bla bla apalah itu.. Selamat malam.." kata Judai ke kamarnya.

"Kamar senpai dimana!" tanya Lucia tiba-tiba.

"Disebelah kamarmu!" langsunglah ia menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

BRAK!

"Kasian atuh pintunyaaa~!" kata Lucia.

Judai PoV

Ada aja anak perempuan di dorm ini == Jadi berisik!

"Kenapa Judai, gak suka?" tanya Yubel.

"Bukannya gak suka! Cuma aja, biasanya kan perempuan di Obelisk! Ada juga perempuan di Slifer =="

"Dulu kan Rei Saotome tinggal disini.." kata Yubel.

"Tapi sebagai laki-laki!" kata Judai, melepas jaketnya.

"Tetap saja dia kan tetap perempuan~" kata Yubel.

"Cih, oyasumi!" kata Judai ketus.

Lucia PoV

Menguping itu seru desu~~

"Yapta! Senpai sudah tidur~ Hihi" kataku.

Aku ingin sekali melawannya. Dia benar-benar tampan dan keren, cool-nya juga, cuma sifat kurang pedulinya itu =-=' senpai yang terlalu penyendiri..

"Hihi~ Lihat saja, aku akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut padaku!" kataku senang.

Aku pun membuka laptop kesayanganku dan mencari informasi tentang senpai yang satu itu.

"Johan-kun memang benar~! Dia akan sangat tangguh!" kataku.

Malamnya (Normal PoV)

~Kamar Judai~

Srek srek srek..

Judai sendiri terbangun.

"Pharaoh, jangan main-main dengan buku-buku itu!" kata Judai belum berbalik.

Srek srek srek, duakk!

"Siapa disitu!" tanya Judai. #Len: Baru sadar dia =="#

"UWAAA!"

"Pencuri! Tunggu kau!" kata Judai sambil mengejar si pencuri.

Kejar-kejaran di sepanjang dorm itu pun terjadi sampai akhirnya..

"HIAA! Ittatte.."

"Kena kau! Tunjukan dirimu yang.. Hah!" Judai melepaskan topeng itu dan..

"Lu..Lucia!"

TBC~

Author's Note: Ane tau akhirannya bakal gak nyambung.. Cuma ane masih ngakak sama kata-kata 'disebelah kamarmu' dan BRAK! Malangnya Lucia~~

Len: =\\= Bisanya kau bikin acara satu dorm cuma 2 orang =="

Me: Aslinya malah Judai sendirian, ya gak?

Judai: Kagak! Ada pharaoh juga kok!

Yang lain + me: #swt# PHARAOH KAGAK DIHITUNGG! #teriak pake toa

Len: Btw, Lucia itu siapa sih sebenarnya?

Me: Lucia/Luna adalah _half-angel_ yang ditugaskan untuk mengumpulkan 3 benda utama, Angel's Throne, Legendary Sword dan Light Duel Disk. Ia memang punya Angel's Throne dari awal~ Dan, Light Duel Disk itu ada di Duel Academy, makanya dia jadi murid percobaan disini..~!

Len + Judai: Oooo..

Me: Dan cara mendapatkannya ada di next chapter~!

Len + Judai: Oooo...

Me: Ok, last, REVIEW PLEASE!

#Note: Ini fic pertama saya di versi indonesia, _-_ tolong di review fic ini ya~! Arigatou!#

#Second note: Ini pendek, next chapter lebih panjang dan ada battle antara Lucia & Judai#


	2. Lucia VS Judai, Hero Power VS Angel Pray

**Summary**: New student come to Duel Academy, and she said, she want to duel with Judai. Who is she? This is INDONESIAN FIC! Mind to Read? XD

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX bukan punya ane~ Ane cuma punya OC aja disini -_-V

**Rate**: T aja kok..

**Warning**: OOC, Judai-nya masih yang di season 4~ Masih yang cool cool gitu :D Sebenarnya lebih suka yang versi season 3, tapi karena saya baik, jadi season 4 aja #taboked

Author's Note: I'm come~ Saya lanjutin aja yang ini.. Tapi jujur lagi berduka-cita akibat data bahasa Inggris fic ini lenyap TAT padahal itu udah di bikin berminggu-minggu, malah lenyap kayak kertas dibakar cuma sisa abu.. Untung otak saya masih bisa inget kira-kira gimana alurnya.. (padahal ingatan saya tuh bener-bener jelek) Ya udah, cekidot aja deh..

_**New Student! Born for Destiny  
>Chapter 2, The Angel Deck<strong>_

"Ke..Kenapa kau! Mencuri deck-ku? Lucia!" tanya Judai dengan kasarnya.

"Itu karenaa… Aku ingin berduel denganmu!" kata Lucia dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Kenapa mesti nyuri sih! Ngomong jujur aja kan" kata Judai penasaran.

"Habis kalo tau deck musuh kan lebih gampang lawannya.." nyengir aja neh si Lucia.

"Ok, ok, duelnya di depan Slifer aja.. BALIK SEKARANG!" kata Jaden stres.

"O..Okay…" jawab sang gadis.

Mereka pun kembali ke Slifer Red Dorm dan mengambil duel disk masing-masing. Judai menggunakan Duel Disk-nya yang tidak dimiliki siapa pun, dan _out of order _karena dia sendiri. Sedangkan Duel Disk Lucia itu unik. Duel disk mirip dengan punya Judai, cuma warnanya putih dan ada warna kuning gitu.. Mari kita lihat pikiran kedua duelist kita ini.. Yang pasti si Judai-nya OOC banget + Lucia yang sebenarnya gak sesuai sama orangnya…

**(Judai Mind)**

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh! Menyebalkan! Tenang, tenang.. Nanti kalo udah berakhir, tabok aja si Kuriboh bolak-balik… Hahaha~  
>Yubel: <em>Kejamnya dirimu.. Kasihan kalo Kuriboh yang ditabok padahal dia gak ada salah..<br>_EGP.. Yang penting kekesalanku ini lenyap!  
>Kuri: <em>Kuriii! Kurii! <em>[Tidak! Tidak!]  
>Ah, berisik.. Duelnya udah mau mulai nih!<br>Yubel & Kuriboh: #sweatdrop

**(Lucia Mind)**

Tehehehe.. Kedapetan juga duel sama si duelist nyentrik ini(?), Lucia akan memenangkannya!  
>?: <em>Kenapa kau senang sekali? Dia kan senior dan duelist yang kuat, lalu ia juga punya Yubel dan kekuatan Haou<br>_?: _Benar, Wynn benar tuh.. Haou itu kuat dan Yubel adalah partner-nya yang berhasil membuat Duel Spirit World jadi bahaya..  
><em>?: _Diam saja kenapa!  
><em>Kalian BERTIGA! Memang, Wynn benar, tapi Eria, Hiita, tugas kita adalah mendapatkan duel disk milik Haou itu! Dan duel ini akan menjadi taruhan kemenanganku! Hiahahaha~  
>?: <em>Menurut pendapatku, tingkat kemenanganmu hanya 15% dari 100%<br>_Ya, ya! Memang, memang, tapi seseorang sudah membantuku dengan memberitahukan isi deck-nya.. Hihihi.. Tenang Aussa, aku akan memenangkannya..  
>Wynn, Hiita, Eria &amp; Aussa: <em>Master kita udah punya pacar!<em>  
>#tabok keempatnya#<br>Berisik, diamlah..

**(Normal PoV)**

"Baiklah, sudah siap?" tanya Judai.

"Hai! Senpai!" jawabnya.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai!" kata Judai.

"DUEL!"

Lucia: 4000  
>Judai: 4000<p>

Di tangan Judai ada Polymerization, Elemental Hero Burst Lady, Elemental Hero Featherman, Fake Hero dan Hero Signal. Sedangkan di tangan Lucia ada Angel Split, Angel Calling, Singing Prayer, Familiar-Possessed Wynn dan Familiar-Possessed Hiita. Giliran pertama diambil oleh Judai, karena Lucia bilang "Tiada kata 'Ladies first' di kamusku!" padahal gak ada yang nanya, sampai Author aja sweatdrop.

"Draw!" Yang di draw Judai adalah Cocoon Party.

"Aku gunakan Polymerization, aku gabungkan Elemental Hero Featherman dan Elemental Hero Burst Lady! Keluarlah, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" dan keluarlah Flame Wingman dari langit.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman  
>ATK: 2100<br>DEF: 1200

"Aku pasang satu kartu, turn end!"

"Watashi no turn, Draw!" Kartu yang ditarik Lucia adalah Sanctuary In The Sky.

"_Hehe.. Kalau begini sih, kemenangan udah di tangan.. Fufufu~_" pikir sang _half-angel_ini.

"_Entah kenapa, ada yang salah.. Seperti, pengganggu berikutnya akan datang.. Siapa ya..? Ja..jangan-jangan.. Dia!_" jackpot! Judai benar~ Judai benar~!

Di dekat Slifer, yaitu pelabuhan, kapal dari Kaiba Corporation tiba ke pelabuhan itu dengan aman dan selamat. Lalu turunlah 2 orang maskulin(?) yang emank gantengnya gak bisa dikalahkan lagi, dan Author langsung nosebleed akibat nulis ginian. Yang satu bawa-bawa buaya, hidup lagi buayanya! (Kalo mati busuk donk Author! Author gila ihh(?)) Terus penampilannya kayak koboy gitu, aduh kerennya~ Yang satu lagi lebih keren lagi! Author aja langsung pingsan sebelum nulis(?)! Dia keren, tinggi, terus terus, rambutnya itu teal gimana gitu~ Matanya emerald, indah banget! Bajunya… Dari dulu ampe sekarang kagak berubah-rubah, jadi pasti udah pada tau..

"Oi, Jim, kayaknya ada yang lagi duel tuh.." kata si 'teal'.

"Oh ayolah, Johan, tidak sekarang.. Kita harus bicara sama kepala sekolah dulu!" kata Jim maksa sambil narik tangan si 'teal'.

"Tidak ada kata nanti~ Kelihatannya dari Slifer… Kau duluan ya, Jim! Aku mau ke Slifer!" tanpa ba bi bu lagi, si 'teal' lari aja ke Slifer yang deketnya gak bisa diboongin.

"JOHAN!" teriak Jim kesal.

Kembali ke duel Lucia dan Judai…

"Aku gunakan, Angel Calling! Aku ambil 2 kartu, spell dan monster, dan kau harus memilih, monster atau spell!" Lucia menunjukkan 2 kartu.

"Bagaimana aku tau itu benar-benar spell atau monster, kalau kau menunjukkan belakangnya?" tanya Judai.

"Sudah, pilih saja!" kata Lucia.

"Hah… Monster.." kata Judai malas.

"_Yess! Persiapanku selesai!_" kata Lucia dalam hatinya.

"Aku summon Angel Prayer dalam posisi attack!" kata Lucia.

Angel Prayer  
>Bintang: ****<br>ATK: 1700  
>DEF: 1900<br>Effect: Jika di normal summon, kau bisa men-special summon 1 monster dari tanganmu. Satu putaran sekali, kau bisa mengganti level monstermu sesuai level yang kau inginkan.

"Sesuai effect Angel Prayer, aku summon Singing Prayer dari tanganku!"

Singing Prayer  
>Bintang: *******<br>ATK: 1400  
>DEF: 2800<br>Effect: Jika kartu ini dikirim ke kuburan dengan effect kartu apa pun, ia akan di special summon ke lapanganmu. Setiap putaran, kau bisa mengaktifkan effect-nya:  
>1. Kau bisa mengganti posisi 1 monster defense ke attack dan menurunkan attack-nya hingga 0<br>2. Kau bisa menyerang musuh secara langsung dalam posisi defense (damage yang diterima musuh adalah setengah dari attack kartu ini)  
>Untuk mengaktifkan effect diatas, Angel Prayer harus ada di lapangan.<p>

"HUAAAAAAA! HEBAT! KEREN!" satu lagi orang aneh datang.. Yang tadi pengen liat duel itu lho(?), si teal..

"0.0? JOHAN! Ke..kenapa kau bisa kesini! Bukannya kau harusnya ada di North Academy!" tanya Judai yang kagetnya setengah mati.

"Oh, itu, ada urusan mendadak, aku dan Jim disuruh kesini untuk menyelesaikannya.. Mungkin kami akan ada disini untuk 2 minggu saja.." jawab Johan.

"_Benarkan? Feelingku tidak pernah salah sedikit pun kalau orang aneh datang lagi_" sungguh, Judai sangatlah OOC disini.. #judes banget#

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu archtype apa? Aku belum pernah lihat.." tanya Johan.

"Hmm.. Sama, kelihatannya archtype baru.." kata Judai.

"Ini adalah archtype baru, Angel Protector! Dimana para malaikat penjaga Sanctuary dan naga penjaga Sanctuary berada~" kata Lucia bahagia(?),

"Tapi, Angel Prayer bisa menurunkan level monster sesuai yang kau inginkan.. Untuk apa?" tanya Judai penasaran.

"Inilah saatnya menunjukkan revolusi baru xD! Angel Prayer itu tuner~" kata Lucia.

"Tuner?" tanya Judai dan Johan penasaran.

Di dunia lain milik Author(?)

Author: WUUU! WUUU! JUDAI KEPO IHHHHH! MASA TUNER AJA GAK TAU!  
>Leo: #kick Author# dia di zaman apa, kau di ZAMAN APA!<br>Author: Lha.. Author aja di zaman XYZ..  
>Leo: WHAT THE-! #kick Author again# KAU ITU DI ZAMANNYA YU-GI-OH! BIASA!<br>Author: #pundung di kick Leo#  
>Luna: Tapi kan Johan-nii juga gak tau..<br>Author: Kalo Johan saya buat tahu(?)  
>Leo: Tahu itu makanan kan?<br>Author: #nabok Leo#  
>Luna: Udah, lanjutin aja..<p>

* * *

><p>Kembali ke timeline Yu-Gi-Oh! GX daripada Author makin gak jelas:<p>

"Inilah kehebatan masa depan~!" kata Lucia.

"Jadi kau dari masa depan?" tanya Judai meyakinkan.

"I..itu.. Ah, lanjutkan saja duelnya! Effect Angel Prayer yang kedua itu tidaklah penting~!" jawab Lucia.

"O.O tentu saja penting! Memang untuk apa!" tanya Judai sangat penasaran.

"Judai, biarkan saja! Nanti kita lihat apa itu tuner.." jawab Johan menyela.

**Note kesasar:** Kalo misalnya nyasar ke 5D's gak apa-apa kan yah.. Habis kan udah season 4~ Jadi kita nyasarin aja(?) Kan yang Tag Force 3 aja udah ada, apalagi di fic ini~ Jadi maafkan saya kalo agak nyasar~

"Aku tuning Singing Prayer yang ber-level 6 dengan Angel Prayer yang ber-level 4!" muncul-lah cahaya hijau dan langsung membentuk lingkaran, lalu Singing Prayer masuk kesana.

"Waaaa! Apa itu!" teriak Johan kagum. Judai tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Bulan melambangkan laut, Matahari melambangkan bumi, bagi seseorang yang mendapatkan dosa, tidak akan pernah dimaafkan oleh sang penjaga…  
>Synchro Summon! Naga penjaga Sanctuary, Angel Protector Dragon!"<p>

Turunlah seekor naga putih yang sangat indah dari langit, yang tentunya membuat Judai dan Johan terpukau. Seperti menonton sesuatu untuk pertama dan terakhir(?), sang pemiliknya saja terpukau sendiri… Yah maafkan saja kalau Author membuat OC Author rada-rada gila.. Tapi wajar, soalnya OC Author itu suka ngaco kalo mainin skrip(?). HHHHHHUUUUUUUMMMMMMHHHHHH! Mari kita lihat apa yang dimaksud 'tuner' dan 'Synchro' yang ada di atas…

"Tehehe.. Bagaimana? Nagaku sangat cantik dan elegan kan?" tanya Lucia bangga.

"*geleng-geleng kepala* Synchro summon.. Kurasa kita bisa belajar masa depan.. Berarti kau itu dari masa depan donk! Gak apa-apa, persiapan buat lawan tokoh utama serial berikutnya" ini kok si Johan malah nggak nyambung sih! Gak sesuai skrip ini..

"Johan, belum tentu nanti kita masih hidup… -,-" kata Judai bingung.

"Hidup kok! Hidup! Buktinya banyak tuh para fans yang bikin cerita tentang dirimu dan tokoh utama dari masa depan.. OwO" maaf, lupakan yang ini…

(Berhubung ini fic parody, jadi nggak nyambung itu adalah kewajaran)  
>Mari kita ulangi scene ini..<p>

"*geleng-geleng kepala* Synchro summon.. Kurasa kita bisa belajar buat masa depan.. Tehe.. Kali aja kalo masih hidup ketemu salah satu duelist-nya.." kata Johan masih agak terpukau.

"Aku belum selesai.." kata Lucia

Angel Protector Dragon  
>ATK: 2500<br>DEF: 3200  
>Effect:<br>(nanti, di akhir cerita..)

"Aku gunakan field spell, Sanctuary in the Sky!" kata Lucia sambil memasang field spell-nya.

Muncullah sebuah gedung megah disana. Warnanya putih dan sangat besar! Disana juga ada para _angel_kesasar disana. Lalu, sang naga menjaga dengan indahnya. Tak bisa berkata-kata, Judai dan Johan hanya terbengong saja.. Lucia sampai bingung.. Yubel, Kuriboh dan Ruby cuma geleng-geleng kepala aja, pasti karena liat kelakuan tuan mereka..

"*geleng kepala* Sanctuary in the Sky? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kartu itu?" tanya Judai.

"Effect Nagaku hanya bisa diaktifkan jika Sanctuary in the Sky ada di lapangan.. Sekarang, aku serang Flame Wingman dengan Angel Protector Dragon!"

"Wow Judai, kau terpojok~" kata Johan sedikit ngejek.

"Berisik, aku punya taktik sendiri tau!" kata Judai kesal.

"Ayo serang, Angel Protector Dragon! _Sun Solar Beam_!" suruh sang gadis, sehingga sang naga mengeluarkan laser emas yang silau dimata, sehingga Author, sang sutradara, harus menggunakan kacamata dalam menulis part ini. Hmmm… Yeeeyy, 1700 words *taboked.

Lucia: 4000  
>Judai: 3600<p>

"Aku gunakan trap, Hero Signal! Aku panggil Sparkman ke lapangan" kata Judai.

"! Ja…Jangan-jangan.." kata Lucia.

"Akhiri turn-mu -,-" kata Judai.

"… Turn End.."

"Ore no turn, Draw!" yang di draw Judai adalah Miracle Fusion.

"_Kesempatan!_" kata Judai dalam hatinya.

"_Miracle Fusion, kah! Habislah aku.. Aku kesal! X(_" kata Lucia dalam hatinya.

"Aku summon Elemental Hero Clayman ke lapangan" kata Judai.

Elemental Hero Clayman  
>ATK: 800<br>DEF: 2000

"Lalu, aku gunakan Miracle Fusion dari tanganku!" kata Judai.

"Shimatta!"

"Aku gabungkan Elemental Hero Flame Wingman dikuburanku dan Sparkman di lapanganku! Ayo muncul, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" kata Judai.

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman  
>ATK: 2500<br>DEF: 2100

"Karena effect-nya, atk Flare Wingman sekarang adalah 3100!" kata Judai sedikit bersemangat, mungkin karena mau menang.

"O.O!" Lucia kelihatannya ketakutan.

"Shining Flare Wingman, serang Angel Protector Dragon! Solar Shoot!" suruh Judai, langsunglah ia menyerang Angel Protector Dragon.

"Kya!"

Lucia: 3400  
>Judai: 3600<p>

"Lalu, effect kedua Flare Wingman! Rasakan ATK kartumu sendiri!" kata Judai sangat bersemangat.

"Judai, kau kejam terhadap perempuan.." komen Johan.

"Johan, aku tidak kenal kalimat 'kejam terhadap perempuan' di kamusku!" bantah sang Slifer.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak sang transfer-duelist.

Lucia: 900  
>Judai: 3600<p>

"Aku belum selesai, Clayman, serangan langsung!" kata Judai.

Lucia: 100  
>Judai: 3600<p>

"Turn End.."

"Giliranku, draw!" yang di draw Lucia adalah Coming From the Afterlife.

"Aku summon Familiar-Possessed Wynn dalam posisi attack.." kata Lucia.

Familiar-Possessed Wynn  
>ATK: 1850<br>DEF: 1500

"Aku set 1 kartu, turn end.."

"Giliranku, draw!" yang ditarik oleh Judai adalah Elemental Hero Neos.

"Langsung saja, Flare Wingman, serang Wynn!" suruh Judai.

"Tidak secepat itu tuan! Aku aktifkan Quick-Spell, Coming from the Afterlife!" kata Lucia.

"Bukankah effect Coming from the Afterlife itu menghidupkan 1 monster dari kuburan dan attack-nya di-2x lipatkan?" tanya Johan.

"Yup! Dan monster yang kumaksud adalah…"

"ANGEL PROTECTOR DRAGON!" kata Johan dan Judai cukup kaget.

"Muncullah kembali nagaku, Angel Protector Dragon!" naga putih cakepku balik lagi(?).

"Attack Angel Protector Dragon itu 2500, maka jika 2x lipatkan, attack-nya jadi 5000!" kata sang gadis.

"Waa!"

"Lalu effect Angel Protector Dragon yang kedua! Aku bisa memilih target serangan monster milik musuh yang menyerang! Dan tentu saja, target serangan itu adalah Angel Protector Dragon! Rasakan itu!" kata Lucia

Lucia: 100  
>Judai: 1700<p>

"Akibat effect Coming from the Afterlife, Angel Protector Dragon harus kembali sehabis damage step!" katanya.

"Geezz.. Aku ganti posisi Clayman ke defense.. Turn End.."

_**To Be Continued~**_

_**Author's Note**_: Akhirnya selesai juga.. Padahal ini adalah hasil duka-cita saya, soal data fanfic yang lenyap semua =,= Dengan kerja keras, chapter 2 ini pun selesai :D Nanti versi Inggris-nya menyusul.. (fic ini sama yang inggris-nya udah lama dikacangin.. Jadi nanti baru bikin ver. English-nya..)

Leo: Gimana kalau langsung ke Today's Preview Card aja?  
>Luna: Boleh tuh~ Biar Luna yang bacain!<br>Author: Ok..

Luna: Preview Kartu hari ini adalah...

Angel Protector Dragon  
>ATK: 2500<br>DEF: 3200  
>Jenis: DragonSynchro/Effect  
>Bintang: **********<br>Elemen: Light  
>Effect:<br>1 Tuner Monster + 1 Non-Tuner LIGHT Monster  
>Efek monster ini hanya bisa diaktifkan jika ada 'Sanctuary in the Sky' di lapangan. Kartu ini memiliki 6 effect berbeda:<br>1. Satu kali per putaran, kau bisa membuang 1 kartu untuk menghancurkan seluruh spell/trap di lapangan  
>2. Jika kartu musuh menyerang monstermu, kamu dapat memilih monster yang akan diserang<br>3. Ketika musuhmu men-summon monster dari Extra Deck, kau dapat me-negate monster itu dan kedua pemain mendapat damage 1000  
>4. Bisa diaktifkan tanpa Sanctuary in the Sky di lapangan. Kau bisa menyerang langsung pemain dalam posisi defense (damage-nya adalah half-def)<br>5. Satu kali per putaran, kau bisa men-summon monster level 6 atau lebih dengan attack 2500 ke bawah  
>6. - (still secret)<br>Itulah preview kartu hari ini :D

Leo: Wahh! Kalau ada kartu seperti ini, pasti forbidden!  
>Author: Tentu, harus itu~<br>Luna: Ya sudah, review ya :D Duel Lucia & Judai dilanjutkan di chapter berikutnya.. Dadah~!


	3. New Mission! Dark Immortal and Leader!

**Summary**: New student come to Duel Academy, and she said, she want to duel with Judai. Who is she? This is INDONESIAN FIC! Mind to Read? XD

**Disclaimer**: Yang pasti kalau punya ane, bakal aneh bin ajaib deh cerita -,-b

**Rate**: T aja kok..

**Warning**: OOC, oh jelas! Tiada kata tak OOC di kamus saya(?). Johan disini maupun Judai-nya SANGAT OOC. Jangan salahkan Author soalnya otak Author lagi ngaco! Karena itu, jangan marahin saya #gak ada yang marahin kan?# Plus typo yang saya tebarkan kemana-mana xD

Author's Note: Walau hanya 1 review, tapi saya senang TwT Seenggaknya ada yang mau baca(?), terus hits fict ini juga naik terus.. Ketidak jelasan chapter awal itu wajar, tapi di next chapter akan sesuai dengan alurnya(?). Makasih Dewi-san, udah mau review! Semoga chapter yang ini tambah bagus, Review tetap ditunggu :D Asuka-chan dan Rei-chan akan muncul lagi di chapter ini~

Asuka & Rei: Ehehehe! *30 detik kemudian* APA!  
>Rua: Waaaaa! Asuka-nee-chan sama Rei-nee-chan cakep juga ya! Gak kayak Ruka, dadanya rata.. Fufufu!<br>Ruka: *nendang muka Rua* Memangnya kenapa!  
>Rua: Bosen liat dada Ruka terus -,- kayak baju habis di setrika, rataaaa<br>Author: *lempar sepatu ke arah Rua* Diem ui! Ini fic rate T!  
>Rua: Gomenn..<br>Johan: ^^" Dasar Author kejem sama anak-anak..  
>Judai: Seumuran juga =,=<br>Author: #pundung di pojokan akibat komentar menusuk dari kedua karakter favorit Author di seluruh Yu-Gi-Oh!#  
>Johan: Udah deh, saya yang ambil alih! Semoga dengan membaca fict ini, bisa membawa nama Yu-Gi-Oh! ke Indonesia yaa! :D Kan serinya udah banyak tuh, kali aja bawa satu ke Indonesia (yang pasti jangan ke-stop di tengah jalan)<br>Judai: Iya, udah, selamat membaca!

_**New Student! Born for Destiny  
>Chapter 3, New Mission! Dark Immortal and Leader!<br>**_

"Akibat effect Coming from the Afterlife, Angel Protector Dragon harus kembali setelah damage step" kata Lucia sambil mengambil kembali kartunya.

"Geeeezzz… Aku ubah posisi Clayman menjadi defense.. Turn End" kata Judai.

Lucia: 100  
>Judai: 1700<p>

"Judai, sepertinya kekalahan ada di depan matamu" sejak kapan Johan-ku jadi suka mengejek! O,O Oh, mungkin karena AUTHOR memberikan VIRUS mengejek kepadanya~ Hahaha!

"Watashi no Turn, Draw!" yang di draw Lucia adalah Tuner Special Force.

"_Untuk menghancurkan Clayman, memang Synchro yang terbaik di deck-ku, tapi untuk jaga-jaga.. Ah! Angel Split, selama kartu ini masih ada di tanganku, kurasa, pertahanan adalah yang terbaik.._" pikir Lucia dalam hatinya.

"Aku summon Familiar-Possessed Hiita ke lapangan!"

Familiar-Possessed Hiita  
>ATK: 1850<br>DEF: 1500

"Aku set 1 kartu, turn end!" katanya.

"_Yosh! Judai, aku akan memunculkan nagaku lagi! Tidak, cukup dengan menunggu kartu yang itu!_" pikir Lucia lagi.

"Ore no Turn, draw!" yang di draw Judai adalah Elemental Hero Bubbleman.

"Aku set 1 kartu, dan aku gunakan effect Bubbleman dari tanganku!" kata Judai.

"_Ayolah, kartu yang bagus!_" harap Judai dalam hatinya.

"Draw!" yang di-draw Judai adalah Elemental Hero Neos dan Magical Discard. (Untuk yang ini tentu Author buat sendiri dan menyisipkannya dengan tidak sengaja di dalam deck Judai)

"_Kok ni kartu bisa ada di deck-ku sih? Pasti Author sesat ini nyisipin yang aneh-aneh.. Ya udah deh, dipake aja… Kali berguna.._" Judai, pissss ^^V

"Aku gunakan Magical Discard! Aku kirim E-Hero Neos ke kuburan, dan mengambil magic Miracle Fusion!" Judai mengirim Neos ke kuburan dan mengambil Miracle Fusion.

"_Di kuburan Judai masih ada Featherman dan Burst Lady, dia mau membuat Flame Wingman lagi!_" Lucia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Kalau membuat Flame Wingman sekarang, maka trap-nya akan aktif.. Lebih baik pass untuk putaran ini.. Berharap putaran berikutnya adalah Monster Reborn, jadi aku bisa memunculkan Neos dan juga Flame Wingman!_" kata Judai di dalam hatinya.

"Turn.. End.." kata Judai, tetap serius.

"Heeeyyy~" panggil seseorang yang melihat duel mereka berdua.

"o,O? Kenapa, Johan?" tanya keduanya.

"Aku ingin ikut duel, boleh tidak!" tanya si 'boring-teal' xD

"_Wah! Kalau Johan ikut duel sih, kemenangan sudah di tangan! Tinggal fusion Rainbow Dragon sama Neos, terus jadi Rainbow Neos, kick her!_" kata Judai dalam hatinya.

"Tidak!" kata Lucia dengan sangat tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Johan dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

Sekali lagi di dunia lain Author:

Author: #nosebled# KAWAII JOHAN! #paparazzi#  
>Rua: -,-<br>Ruka: Johan-nii imut O/O  
>Rua: SAMPAI RUKA PUN JUGA!<br>Author & Ruka: JOHAN(Ruka panggilnya Johan-nii), ANATA WA HONTOU NI KAWAII!  
>Rua: *sweatdrop* Lebih imut juga Rua<br>Author & Ruka: *tabok Rua bolak balik* GAK AKAN PERNAH!  
>Rua: Why me is so unlucky TAT?<br>Asuka: Lanjutin aja deh Author..  
>Rei: Johan-san emank imut kok :D<br>Asuka: Iya sih… O/O

Oh sudahlah, kembalilah ke dalam timeline Yu-Gi-Oh! GX daripada Author kembali menggila.

"Soalnya… Judai punya Neos sedangkan kau punya Rainbow Dragon.. Judai~ Aku tau isi kepalamu w" wah! Johan pundung di pojokan tuh! (Emank ada pojokan di sebuah pulau?)

"Johan.. Kelihatannya aku kalah argumen.. Ayo, giliranmu, Lucia!" suruh Judai.

"Watashi no turn, draw!" yang di-draw adalah Bonds of the Times (kartu buatan Author)

"Aku gunakan magic, Bonds of the Times! Aku dan musuhku bisa mengeluarkan satu monster level 6 atau lebih, dan men-summon satu monster yang ber-attack sama dengan kartu itu! Tapi, kau harus membuang 5 kartu teratas deck masing-masing! Effect kartu yang di summon tidak akan aktif, termasuk efek 'Must be Special Summoned'" kata Lucia.

"_KESEMPATANKU DATANG!_" kata Judai.

Judai mengeluarkan Elemental Hero Neos yang ber-attack 2500, men-summon E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman ke lapangannya. Sedangkan Lucia mengeluarkan Emissary King – Feeling, dan men-summon Emissary Queen – Love yang ber-attack masing-masing 2400. Johan yang udah selesai pundungnya sekali lagi terkesan dengan kartu-kartu di lapangan, sampai dia pinjem kamera punya Kenzan (emang ada!) dan minta foto! Astaga, Author mau nampar diri soalnya bikin My Majesty Star Dragon hancur, eh salah, bikin My King se-OOC ini!

"Aku aktifkan trap card, Tuner Special Force! Aku bisa summon 1 tuner dari kuburan ke lapangan! Lalu, men-summon 1 tuner dari deck ke lapangan! Tapi, aku harus mengorbankan Wynn dan Hiita ke kuburan!" kata Lucia.

Tentu saja, tuner dari kuburan itu sudah pasti Angel Prayer, dan kartu tuner dari deck itu, itulah yang baru! Judai sih, panik-panik aja, tapi Johan-nya… -,- Sungguh luar biasa, pundung di pojokan lagi! Kenapa? Karena dia gak bisa duel dengan kartu-kartu putih nan manis seperti gula(?) milik Lucia. Tenang, Jo-chan~ Lain kali saya buat dirimu bisa duel dengan Lucia-chan! :D

Harp of the Sanctuary  
>Bintang: ***<br>ATK: 1400  
>DEF: 800<br>Effect: Setiap di special summon, ia bisa mengganti level sebuah monster non-tuner!

"Aku tuning Angel Prayer yang berlevel 4, dengan Emissary Queen – Love yang berlevel 6!" yah, kelihatannya kita nggak ush omongin lagi, sudah pasti Angel Protector Dragon..

"Synchro Shoukan! Muncullah, Naga Penjaga Sanctuary, Angel Protector Dragon!" naga putihku sekali lagi balik(?).

Angel Protector Dragon  
>ATK: 2500<br>DEF: 3200  
>Effect: *lihat chapter 2*<p>

"Lalu, aku gunakan effect Harp of the Sanctuary! Aku ganti level Emissary King – Feeling menjadi level 4!" kata Lucia.

"_Synchro summon lagi!_" pikir Judai.

"Aku tuning level 3 Harp of the Sanctuary dengan Emissary King - Feeling yang berlevel 4!" sekali lagi, si cahaya lingkaran hijau muncul lagi :D

"_DUGAANKU BENAR! Apalagi yang mau ia keluarkan kali ini!_" pikir Judai dalam hatinya.

"Hati dengan penuh kesedihan para manusia, menciptakan sebuah era baru yang lebih indah.. _Synchro shoukan_!"

"Ho? Ini kan malam? Kok terang sih?" Jo-chan, anda harus melihat ke belakang -,-'

"Terbanglah menuju Sanctuary, Sun Protector, Queen Erizalia!"

Cahaya terang dibalik awan menyinari bumi yang diliputi kegelapan malam, dan turunlah seseorang yang berpakaian emas, yang pasti perempuan, duduk di tahta emas, dengan sang naga penjaga Sanctuary mengelilinginya. Mari kita lihat keadaan ketiga orang yang ada di tempat kejadian. Judai kaget, bingung dan terkesan, karena emas-nya sangat silau xD, Lucia bangga dan senang karena melihat aksi salah satu seniornya disitu, dan Johan masih gak tau apa yang terjadi!

Sun Protector, Queen Erizalia  
>Bintang: *******<br>ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 3000<br>Effect: *di akhir chapter ini*

"Efek Queen Erizalia yang kedua aktif! Jika ia di summon, maka aku bisa menghancurkan 1 monster musuh! Dan yang kuhancurkan adalah Shining Flare Wingman!" kata Lucia.

"Turn end!" akhirnya, selesai juga -,-'

"Ore no turn! Draw!" yang di draw Judai adalah Common Soul – Neos Power Attack.  
>(Hehehe, disisipin juga yang ini)<p>

"_Astaga ini Author, nyisipin kartu yang aneh-aneh.. Gak apa-apa, efek-nya bagus kok! Mari kita akhiri duel mengerikan dan menyebalkan ini!_" kata Judai dalam hatinya.

"Aku gunakan equip magic card, Common Soul – Neos Power Attack! Aku bisa menambah attack Neos dengan 1 kartu di kuburan, sebagai bayaran aku tidak bisa summon monster dan mengubah posisi monster itu!" kata Judai.

"_WAAAAAA! AUTHOR SIALAN! MASA' JUDAI DIBANTUIN, AKU OC-MU INI TIDAK!_" teriak gaje Lucia dalam hatinya.

"DIEM AJA DEH! *lempar sepatu*" kata Author yang kesasar(?).

"Attack monster yang kutambahkan ke Neos adalah atk Shining Flare Wingman! Terima kasih sudah menghancurkan Shining Flare Wingman-ku!"

Elemental Hero Neos  
>ATK: 5000<br>DEF: 2000

"Sekarang, Neos, serang Queen Erizalia! Neos Strike!" suruh Judai terhadap Neos.

"Angel Protector Dragon aktif! Aku mengganti pusat serangan Neos kepada Angel Protector Dragon! Balas dia, Solar Inflication!" cahaya-nya terlalu silau!

Ooooooo… Johan sudah sadar kalau cahaya terang itu dari Queen Erizalia. Keren keren.. Tapi, kita belum selesai.. Kelihatannya efek serangannya terlalu besar… Dan..

"_Judai! Aku merasakan kekuatan dimensi yang sangat kuat! Sepertinya kita akan terbawa ke dimensi lain!_" kata Yubel pada Judai.

"_Terjadi lagi!_" kata Judai pada Yubel.

Johan yang sadar pun akhirnya mengambil tindakan! Ia langsung melempar batu yang ternyata tepat ke arah Duel Disk Judai, dan sekali lagi tepat ke Duel Disk Lucia. Kedua monster itu pun langsung menghilang seketika. Judai dan Lucia yang bingung mengecek Duel Disk masing-masing dan menyadari kalau Duel Disk mereka sudah mati alias tidak berfungsi untuk sesaat..

"Huhh.. Kalau tidak dicegah, maka akan terjadi hal yang sama seperti dulu.." kata Johan sedikit lega.

"Fuhh.. Arigatou, Johan" kata Judai pada teman kembarannya(?) itu.

"Johan-kun memang hebattt~!" LUCIA! JANGAN PELUK-PELUK JO-CHAN! #tendang Lucia dari Johan# (Author = Bodyguard Johan(?))

"Eheheheh.. Tidak ketemu sebentar sudah seberat ini.. Hei, bisa minggir tidak -,-? Kau itu berat atuh" kata Johan pada Lucia.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal? Sejak kapan!" tanya Judai pada keduanya.

"Sebenarnya sudah agak lama.. Dia itu temanku dari North Academy, hanya saja ibunya pindah ke Prancis jadi kami tidak bertemu.. Kalau bisa dibilang, adik kelas.." jelas Johan, Judai ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Pas masih di North Academy, Johan-kun paling baik deh~ Udah itu Lucie dibohongin mulu X3" kok dibohongin malah seneng sih? Eh, Lucie?

"Johan-kun! Judai-kun! Lucia-chan!" terdengar suara Asuka dari kejauhan.

"Judai-sama! Judai-sama!" ada suara Rei juga.

"Oi! Asuka! Rei! Disini!" teriak Judai.

"Judai-kun! Johan-kun! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian itu dipanggil oleh Samejima-kaichou!" kata Asuka panik.

"Ada ya? Kok kami tidak sadar?" tanya Judai.

"Oh iya, soal kami kemari itu.. Aku baru ingat.." timpal Johan.

Segeralah mereka bertiga capcus ke TKP alias kantor kepala sekolah Duel Academy. Ketika mereka sampai disana, tidak hanya ada Jim dan Samejima-kaichou, ada juga Yusei, Jack.. Eh salah-salah, itu kan 5D's ya.. Biasa penyakit Author kambuh, penyakit campur aduk apapun itu(?). Ralat, yang ada disitu selain Jim dan Samejima-kaichou adalah Shou, Ryou, Manjoume, Kenzan dan Edo.

"Kenapa kaichou memanggil kami malam-malam begini?" tanya Kenzan yang masih garuk-garuk dan kelihatan sekali baru bangun tidur.

"Tidak bisa dibicarakan besok saja ya? Huaaammmhh" timpal Shou yang masih ngucek-ngucek matanya dengan piyama bergambar roid favoritnya.

"Ini masalah genting, tidak bisa besok baru dibicarakan" jawab Samejima-kaichou yang terlihat sedang bingung.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Judai (oh iya, Judai pake baju hitam tanpa jaket merah kecintaannya itu. Celananya juga yang biasa ia pake)

"Menurut 2 Academia (North dan South), akan ada guncangan aneh di Academy kita. Jim-kun, bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci kepada mereka? Jim-kun?" oh, Samejima-kaichou liat Jim lagi jewer telinga Johan (akibat kaburnya Johan ke Slifer Dorm di chapter 2)

"Ehem.." semua yang ada disitu (kecuali Judai dan Rei), ber-ehm pada sang Australian Duelist itu.

"Maaf, biar kujelaskan soal guncangan itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, terjadi fenomena aneh yang mengarah kepada Academy ini. Kami sudah menyelidikinya, dan malah terjadi sesuatu yang aneh di Academy kami. Biar ku katakan lebih rinci, Karen jadi tidak bisa diam karena kejadian itu.. Agak ganas sedikit.." jelas Jim.

"North Academy juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan beberapa kali terjadi gempa, walau tidak membahayakan, tapi diperkirakan hal itu akan mencapai Domino City dan Duel Academy. Dari data yang ada, kemungkinan ini ulah dari segerombolan orang jahat yang sengaja menyerang Domino City dan Duel Academy. Siapa dan apa motif mereka itu belum jelas, tapi aku dan Jim sudah melaporkan ini kepada Kaiba Corporation dan mereka menyuruh kami kesini, memperingatkan Duel Academy untuk berhati-hati.." jelas Johan, panjang dan lebar.

"Memang, ada gejala aneh pada lautan, tetapi gejala itu sudah berhenti. Lalu, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menghentikannya?" tanya Manjoume.

"O'Brien memberitahu pada kami hal yang sama, tapi menurut sejarah yang ada di daerahnya, nama gejala ini disebut dead end, dimana perang besar sebentar lagi akan datang, dan O'Brien menambahkan, mungkin penyebab dead end adalah bangkitnya Dark Immortal ke Bumi.." jelas Jim lagi.

"Dark Immortal?" tanya Asuka.

"Ya, menurut O'Brien, yang bisa mengalahkan Dark Immortal hanyalah orang terpilih saja, dan ia juga menambahkan bisa jadi, para orang terpilih ada di Duel Academia ini.." jelas Jim.

"Sejak O'Brien mengatakan itu, para Crystal Beast jadi cukup diam (kecuali Ruby), kelihatannya, Rainbow Dragon sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.. Nama orang-orang yang terpilih itu Leader. Yang O'Brien tau, hanya ada 4 orang Leader dan ia tidak tau siapa saja mereka" tambah Johan.

"Tugas kalian disini adalah menjaga Duel Academia, sebagai duelist yang terbaik di setiap Dorm masing-masing.. Sementara Johan-kun dan Jim-kun sedang mencari Leader, tugas yang lain adalah menjaga Duel Academia. Kalian jelas kan?" tanya Samejima-kaichou.

"Aku mau tanya, bagaimana cara mengetahui yang mana Dark Immortal dan yang mana Leader?" tanya Kenzan.

"Mereka mempunyai tanda di setiap tangan kiri untuk Dark Immortal, dan di tangan kanan untuk Leader.. Itu kata O'Brien sesuai dokumen lama.." jawab Johan.

"Kelihatannya seru tuh! Menyelamatkan Bumi lagi? Ok-don~" kata Kenzan yang udh semangat, nggak garuk-garuk kepalanya lagi, dan udh sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"Memang yang menyelamatkan bumi sebelumnya kamu, Kenzan? Yang menyelamatkan Bumi sebelumnya itu Judai-sama!" bantah Rei, Kenzan jadi naik darah (tapi emank bener kan? 4 season, mereka semua diselamatin Judai :D)

"Hanya saja, kalau saat ini belum ada tandanya, bagaimana bertarungnya? Semua yang ada disini kan tidak ada yang mau mengikuti perang sebesar itu.." tanya Edo.

"Entah, soal itu tidak ada yang tau.." jawab Jim.

"Aku berharap itu bukan aku, dan mereka ber-4 cepat ditemukan" kata Shou ketakutan.

"Maaf mengganggu malam kalian, sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke kamar kalian.. Jim-kun, Johan-kun, kalian bisa istirahat di dorm mana saja yang kalian suka" kata Samejima-kaichou.

"Arigatou, Samejima-kaichou.." kata Johan.

"Thank you~" balas Jim.

"Johan, kau akan ada di Slifer?" tanya Judai.

"Ya iyalah, aku kan suka yang simple~ Tidak yang repot-repot(?)" jawab Johan.

"Ayo kembali" kata Judai.

(Di dunia lain Author:)

Author: Tumben Judai-nya kagak OOC, malah jadi Judai yang season 3 o,O  
>Ruka: Author ada niatan apalagi nih..<br>Author: Eh iya, nanti ada 1 OC lagi selain Lucia yang mengambil peran penting, di chapter ini :D  
>Rua &amp; Ruka: Makin seru nih!<p>

(Kembali ke timeline Yu-Gi-Oh! GX:)

Esok harinya, Judai dan Johan menceritakan semua tentang gejala Dead End, Dark Immortal, Leader bahkan sampai Jim jewer Johan pun diceritakan! Ngapain sih yang itu diceritain? Kurang kerjaan nih si Judai ama Jo-chan. Ternyata, Lucia tau tentang tuh Dead End, Dark Immortal dan Leader. Lalu, ia juga bilang cara berduel dengan Dark Immortal secara turun temurun adalah dengan Riding Duel. Keduanya sih paham-paham aja, tapi Riding Duel dan D-Wheel-nya dapat darimana itu masalahnya.

"Sebenarnya, sejarah asli mereka itu seperti apa sih? Kau tau soal yang itu :D?" tanya Johan pada adik kelasnya itu.

"Saat aku ke Prancis, banyak orang membicarakan soal Dead End. Kata mereka, Leader adalah 4 orang yang terlibat dalam kehidupan seorang malaikat, dimana sang malaikat tetap dihitung. Jadi, sang malaikat dengan 3 orang lainnya. Dark Immortal adalah dosa dalam hati mereka, tercipta akan dendam dan sangat mengerikan. Dead End sendiri adalah gejala sehabis perang yang terjadi di masa lalu, sekarang gejala itu muncul dahulu sebelum perang, untuk memperingati terjadinya perang yang sama.. Dan mungkin, Dark Immortal sudah bangkit dahulu sebelum Leader" jelas Lucia.

"Ketiga orang yang berhubungan dengan malaikat itu siapa saja?" tanya Judai.

"Hmmm.. Seingatku.. Sang raja, ksatria dan pangeran. Lambang mereka sendiri ada di tangan kanan, bentuknya sih sayap malaikat, 2 anak kembar (cewek cowok), kepala naga dan yang satu lagi adalah kekuatan dahsyat.." jawab Lucia.

Tiba-tiba ada gempa bumi di pulau itu, dan ada seorang gadis yang duduk manis di atap pelabuhan, yang jaraknya dekat dengan Slifer, Dia berpakaian hitam/garis putih yang sangat manis dan terbuka. Kalau cowoknya gak kuat iman, pasti kejebak. Untung si duo kembar seiman(?) hasil remake Author ini tidak terpengaruh! Hahaha..

"Leader, keluarlah kalian!" suruh si cewek itu.

"Gah! Siapa cewek yang ada disana!" tanya Johan, para Crystal Beast ketakutan.

"Aku Dark Immortal, Rinne! Aku adalah vessel dari Dark Immortal Dragon, Dark Heart Dragon! Dan kalian bertiga adalah Leader yang akan ku basmi!" kata gadis itu, namanya Rinne.

"Dark Heart? Kekuatan kegelapan!" kata Johan.

"Aku mau main tebak-tebakan.. Hmm.. *nunjuk Lucia* Kau adalah sang malaikat, Cursed Angel, Lucia. *nunjuk Judai* Kalau aku tidak salah, kau itu Supreme King, sang raja besar yang sangat mencintai malaikat. *nunjuk Johan* Aku ragu kalau kau itu Leader, tapi Qi Ying bilang kau itu Leader.. Tidak apa, aku akan melawanmu saja!" kata Rinne langsung ke depan Johan (Lucia ngendus-ngendus tanah).

"Uaaa!" Johan yang kaget hampir jatuh, tapi tangan Johan digenggam oleh Rinne dan dengan indahnya, Rinne langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Johan *tabok Rinne*

"Ayo kita bermain, Jo~han~kun~" darimana dia tau nama Jo-chan!

"Tunggu dulu, kau tau nama Johan darimana!" tanya Judai.

"Qi Ying, vessel dari Dark Immortal, Dark Flight Bird, dia punya kemampuan untuk mengetahui Leader dan untuk mengetahui masa depan, yaitu hancur.. Khukhukhu~ Tentu saja aku tau nama kalian, dan 1 orang lagi, yang memiliki lambang kepala naga disana" jawab Rinne.

"Cih! Kurasa tidak bisa mengelak lagi.. Judai, Lucie, mundurlah, kurasa disekitar dia itu sangat amat tidak aman" suruh Johan, langsung saja kedua orang yang disebut mundur.

"_Crystal Beast, aku mohon bantuan kalian!_" kata Johan pada kartunya.

"_Yang ini imut, kurasa dia akan menjadi makananku.._" kata Rinne dalam hatinya.

"DUEL!"

Johan: 4000  
>Rinne: 4000<p>

"Ke..kenapa, jadi berapi begini! Panas!" kata Judai.

"Ini shadow duel, siapa pun yang kalah, akan lenyap dari muka bumi ini.. Khikhikhi" kata Rinne mengerikan.

"Sebelumnya, aku punya pertanyaan!" kata Johan pada Rinne.

"Apa itu, Johan-kun~?" tanya Rinne.

"Apa kau Riding Duelist?" tanya Johan.

"Hampir dari kami semua itu Riding Duelist, Johan-kun~ Jelas saja aku juga…" jawab Rinne.

"… Kau yang ambil putaran pertama" kata Johan.

Yang ada di tangan Johan adalah Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Promise dan Crystal Barrier (Author suka nyisipin kartu aneh-aneh ke deck orang :D). Sedangkan yang ada di tangan Rinne adalah seri Fortune Lady dari 5D's, seperti yang Author katakan, suka kesasar dikit :D, Fortune Lady Light, Fortune Lady Wind, Fortune Lady Earth, Future Visions dan Fortune Draw (ini kartu buatan Author juga :D)

"Watashi no turn, draw!" yang di draw adalah Fortune Corpse.

"Aku gunakan field spell, Future Visions! Effectnya adalah, ketika kita normal summon 1 monster, maka monster itu akan te-remove, dan baru kembali pada putaran kita berikutnya.." cahaya vision yang indah mengitari lingkaran api itu.

"Fortune Lady Light no shoukan!" muncul seorang gadis berwarna kuning disana.

"Fortune Lady? Apakah itu archtype baru lagi?" tanya Judai.

"_Fortune Lady? Aku jadi ingat 2 anak kembar yang meng-email-ku dari masa depan.. Mereka bilang soal Fortune Lady, jadi ini archtype itu?_" pikir Johan.

"Akibat efek Future Visions, Fortune Lady akan ku remove, tapi efek Fortune Lady aktif ketika ia ter-remove, maka ia dapat men-special summon satu Fortune Lady di lapangan, Fortune Lady Dark no shoukan!" muncul si gadis berwarna ungu di lapangan.

"Attack-nya 2000…" kata Johan.

"Aku set 1 kartu, turn end" kata Rinne.

"Ore no turn, draw!" yang di draw Johan adalah Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins.

"Aku gunakan field spell, Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins!" wow! Coliseum dengan pelangi disana membuat si vision hancur.

"Dengan begini, Fortune Lady Light tidak bisa kembali ke lapangan alias ter-remove! Lalu, aku summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" muncul kuda putih dengan berlian sapphire disana.

"Efek Sapphire Pegasus aktif! Aku dapat men-special summon monster di Spell atau Trap zone-ku! Aku summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat di lapangan!" kata Johan, terlihat gem Amethyst ter-set disana.

"Aku set 1 kartu, turn end!" kata Johan.

"Shadow..Duel.." kata Lucia agak takut.

"Apa Johan bisa menang? Dan apa Johan sendiri, tidak tewas..?" kata Judai.

"_Huhuhu.. Kurasa ini akan menjadi duel yang sangat seru…_" kata Rinne dalam hatinya.

"_Rua, Ruka, Judai, Lucie, Crystal beast, dan Rainbow Dragon.. Berikan aku kekuatan, untuk memenangkan duel ini! Aku akan mengalahkan, Dark Immortal yang pertama!_" tangan kanan Johan bercahaya, ada lambang 2 anak kembar (cewek cowok) disana.

_**To Be Continued~!**_

**Author's Note**: Huaaaaaa! Chapter ini akhirannya selesai! Aku sangat senang karena chapter ter-misterius ini selesai dan akhirannya Johan bisa ber-duel :D Johan saat melawan Rinne akan serius, dan Fortune Lady itu dari 5D's, biasa, ngaco..

Rua: Dark Immortal, pasti gabungan Earthbound Immortal dan Dark Signer.. -,-  
>Author: Bukan, Dark Synchro!<br>Ruka: Aku penasaran dengan lanjutannya, ngomong-ngomong gimana caranya ngirim email ke masa lalu?  
>Author: Tanya Yusei aja xD<br>Yusei: …  
>Rua &amp; Ruka: Yusei, kok bisa kesini?<br>Author: Yusei, preview kartu chapter ini donks~

Yusei: Preview kartu hari ini adalah..

Sun Protector, Queen Erizalia  
>Bintang: *******<br>ATK: 2400  
>DEF: 3000<br>Effect: "Harp of the Sanctuary" + 1 Non-Tuner Monster  
>Memiliki 3 efek, tapi hanya dapat aktif jika ada Sanctuary In the Sky:<br>1. Kartu ini tidak dapat dihancurkan oleh efek kartu  
>2. Ketika di summon, ia bisa menghancurkan 1 kartu musuh.<br>3. Satu kali per putaran, kamu bisa men-summon 1 Synchro-Monster diatas level 6, tapi kartu tersebut kembali ke deck saat End Phase

Itu preview kartu chapter ini..

Author: Arigatou, Yusei~  
>Rua: Huaa! Aku tidak sabar melihat duel Johan-nii!<br>Ruka: Review dan baca next chapter ya!  
>Author: Next Chapter, Rinne VS Johan, Miracle of Fortune VS Lucky of Crystal!<p>

Author: Akhir kata  
>Rua, Ruka &amp; Author: REVIEW PLEASE! :D<p> 


	4. Rinne VS Johan, Fortune VS Crystal Beast

**Summary**: New student come to Duel Academy, and she said, she want to duel with Judai. Who is she? This is INDONESIAN FIC! Mind to Read? XD

**Disclaimer**: Tidak terjamin masa depannya jika itu milik diriku(!)

**Rate**: T aja kok.. Gak lebih gak kurang(?)

**Warning**: Semakin dibaca, akan semakin aneh(?)! Ditambah ke-OOC-an karakter di cerita ini! Ha ha ha! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana~ #nabur bumbu typo(?)

Author's Note: Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini lagi :D Jo-chan~ Anda tak akan saya lepaskan dari genggaman Rinne :D (Rinne itu sebenarnya suka sama Johan disini, tapi karena takdirnya jadi Dark Immortal, ia harus membuktikan kalau Jo-chan itu memang Leader~ Itu sebabnya dia lawan Jo-chan :0) Awas kalau Jo-chan terluka dsb, I won't let you life in this world :D

Rua & Ruka: EMANK NI AUTHOR BAKATNYA NGEJEMIN ORANG~!  
>Author: Kalian bisa diem gk!<br>Rua & Ruka: #pundung#  
>Jo-chan: Wah, mulai lagi kekejamannya pada Author<br>Ju-chan: HIAHAHAHAHA! #ketawa guling-guling#  
>Johan, Rua, Ruka &amp; Author: !<br>Rua: Judai kenapa?  
>Ruka: Entah, dia kenapa, Author?<br>Author: Nggak tau.. *liat kertas skrip* Perasaan gak ada yang lucu deh..  
>Johan: Saya tau kenapa!<br>Author, Rua & Ruka: Kenapa!  
>Johan: Dia habis nonton episode 107, waktu itu dia ketipu habis-habisan xD<br>Rua & Ruka: Johan-nii ya…  
>Author: Sudahlah.. Review akan menjadi point penting cerita ini :D<p>

_**New Student! Born for Destiny  
>Chapter 3, Rinne VS Johan, The Future Fortune VS Bonds of Rainbow<strong>_

Johan: 4000  
>Rinne: 4000<p>

"Aku set 1 kartu, turn end!" Johan mengakhiri putarannya.

"Shadow.. Duel.." kata Lucia agak ketakutan.

"_Apa Johan bisa menang? Dan apakah Johan sendiri, tidak tewas!_" kata Judai dalam hatinya.

"Atashi no turn.. Draw" yang di draw Rinne adalah Future Come Back! (Ok, Author mengaku sangat suka menyisipkan kartu ke deck orang :D).

"Efek Fortune Lady aktif! Setiap putaran, level Fortune Lady akan bertambah satu! Lalu, attack Dark pun menjadi 2400!" kata Rinne licik.

"_Aku ingat, pengirim e-mail pernah menjelaskanku tentang Fortune Lady dan orang-orang ini..!_" pikir Johan.

_**~Flashback, ketika Johan berada di North Academy sehabis pulang dari Duel Academy :D~**_

_(Johan PoV)**  
><strong>_  
><em>"Amber Mammoth, direct attack! Amber Stomp!" aku menyuruh Amber Mammoth menyerang salah satu temanku itu, dan temanku itu kalah.<em>

_"Johan, duel yang sangat menyenangkan! Kemampuanmu benar-benar meningkat drastis semenjak kau pulang dari Duel Academia!" kata temanku itu, ia terlihat sangat senang dengan perkembanganku._

_"Ya! Itu karena banyak hal yang terjadi selama aku berada disana.. Kapan-kapan main saja kesana.. Hehe" aku mengatakan hal yang sejujur-jujurnya pada temanku itu. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu dari PDA-ku.. Aku membuka PDA milikku dan menemukan satu e-mail masuk ke PDA milikku. Padahal aku tidak pernah memberikan e-mail kepada orang di luar Duel Academy atau North Academy.._

_"Dari siapa, Johan?" tanya temanku. Karena memang tidak tertulis dari siapa dan dimana, aku hanya mengabaikannya. Tapi e-mail itu seakan tak berhenti datang sampai akhirnya malam itu, e-mail-nya selesai terkirim. Cukup penasaran, aku membaca isi e-mail itu. Ada 6 e-mail disana.. Tidak, 7 dengan yang kubalas.._

_Isi e-mail yang pertama:_

_"Ini e-mail Johan-nii-chan kan?_  
><em>Aku Rua, dan di sebelahku ada.. *guphhh!*<em>  
><em>Lupakan yang tadi, aku dan kembaranku (Rua) ingin memperingatkanmu<em>  
><em>Mungkin untuk jaga-jaga saja, tapi kemungkinan besar dapat terjadi.<em>  
><em>Seseorang di tempatku mengatakan kalau sebuah kekuatan gelap akan menyerang yang ada disana..<em>  
><em>Kami akan memberitahukan deck mereka melalui e-mail berikutnya.."<em>

_Dari email yang ini, nama salah satu anak itu Rua. Isi e-mail yang kedua:_

_"Menurutku yang pertama akan muncul itu gadis berambut hitam dan di dahi-nya ada titik warna merah gitu. Deck-nya kalau tidak salah.. Oi, Ruka, apa deck-nya? Namanya Fortune Lady, Rua! Hehehe, Onii-chan, dia itu lumayan cantik (setidaknya dadanya tidak rata seperti Ruka *taboked*), yang berikutnya di e-mail selanjutnya~"_

_Ok, nama anak di sebelahnya (mungkin yang perempuan) adalah Ruka. Isi e-mail yang ketiga:_

_"Yang tadi itu kata Ruka bernama Rinne-nee. Kartu as Rinne-nee itu Dark Heart Dragon. Yang berikutnya adalah laki-laki berambut merah dengan tangan metal. Kata Ruka, dia itu memiliki lambang topi sihir di tangan kirinya. Deck-nya spellcaster, dan kartu as-nya yaitu Dark Blooded Magician. Mengerikan! X( Namanya kalau tidak salah itu Otoshi. Next x3"_

_Otoshi? Rinne? Hmm.. Isi e-mail yang keempat:_

_"Rua sedang diajak Tenpei keluar, jadi akulah yang akan melanjutkannya. Yang ketiga bernama Kuroi, dia pengguna deck Flame. Kartu as-nya bernama Burning Flame Hell Dragon, walaupun sebenarnya kartu Dark-nya, Fallen Dark Angel. Lalu, Qi Ying. Dia yang paling kuat kedua setelah pemimpin mereka. Ia sebenarnya penjelajah waktu. Deck-nya lebih ke Winged Beast dan kartu as-nya adalah Dark Flight Bird! Hati-hati yang Onii-chan, jangan menggunakan kartu di atas bintang 6 dalam menghadapi kartu yang satu ini!"_

_Qi Ying dan Kuroi, aku tertarik melawan mereka. E-mail ke-5:_

_"Sisanya 2 lagi, nama yang satu adalah… Oi Rua, jangan mengambilnya sembarangan! Akhirnya aku dapatkan kembali. Untuk ke- 5 ini, aku agak bingung dia itu perempuan apa laki-laki! Namanya, Taiyou! Dia menggunakan deck WATER-type, kartu as-nya adalah Endless Dark Water Dolphin. Tidak kreatif sekali ya -,- Nah, kalau ke-6 ini perempuan, tapi membingungkan! Dia berada di benar atau jahat, aku tidak tau. E-mail berikutnya tentang kekuatan yang bisa melawan ke-6 kekuatan gelap itu"_

_Kekuatan gelap? Oh tidak! E-mail ke 6 berisi:_

_"Rainbow Dragon + Crystal Beast, Angel Protector Dragon + Protector, Ancient Shine Dragon + Elemental Hero.. Etto.. Cyber End Dragon + Cyber Dragon dan Light & Darkness Dragon + ? Yang terakhir itu tanda tanya karena memang membingungkan.. Ok, aku Ruka akan menghentikan pengiriman surat ini :D Selamat berjuang"_

_Hei! Crystal Beast dan Rainbow Dragon, apa maksudnya! Aku membalasnya 'Kenapa kau memberitahukanku tentang hal seperti itu!'. Dan dia membalas __**"Karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa diliputi kegelapan di hatimu.."**__Apa maksudnya anak ini!_

_**~Flashback End, Normal PoV~**_

"Kau.. Bukan dari abad ini kan!" tanya Johan langsung pada Rinne.

"Eh!" Judai dan Lucia kaget mendengar pertanyaan langsung dari Johan. Rinne yang terlanjur ketahuan pun memberitahukan dirinya.

"Ya, aku dari masa depan. Nama asliku Rin Neito. Tapi aku adalah Dark Immortal yang harus menghancurkanmu! Dark, serang Sapphire Pegasus! Dark flame!" Dark mengarah kepada Sapphire Pegasus. Tapi Johan tidak akan pernah kehabisan akal!

"Trap aktif! Crystal Barrier! Aku pasang 1 Amber Mammoth di Magic/Trap Zone untuk mencegah Sapphire Pegasus hancur!" kata Johan.

"Tapi, kau tetap menerima damage-nya :)"

Johan: 3400  
>Rinne: 4000<p>

"Quick-Spell, Future Come Back! Untuk putaran ini, Fortune Lady Light kembali ke lapangan! Tapi pada End Phase, aku harus me-remove-nya kembali. Aku korbankan Light untuk memunculkan Fortune Lady Earth!" Kalau tadi ungu, sekarang coklat (lebih mirip nenek-nenek #bletak)

Fortune Lady Earth  
>Bintang: ******<br>ATK: ?  
>DEF: ?<br>Effect: Setiap putaran, bintang-nya bertambah 1. Attack-nya 400 untuk setiap levelnya (1 level = 400, 6 level = 2400). Setiap levelnya bertambah, inflict 400 ke musuhmu.

"Attacknya 2400, maka putaran berikutnya menjadi 2800 untuk keduanya.." kata Johan menganalisa.

"Ore no turn, draw!" yang di draw Johan adalah Rainbow Hope (sekali lagi, kartu buatan Author :D)

"Aku ubah posisi Sapphire Pegasus menjadi defend! Lalu, aku summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle dalam posisi defend!" kura-kura keluar :D

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger  
>ATK: 1600<br>DEF: 1000

"Aku set 1 kartu, turn end!" Johan mengakhiri putarannya.

"_Effect Rainbow Hope adalah men-negate satu serangan dan mengambil Rainbow Dragon ke tanganku. Turn berikutnya aku tidak akan mendapatkan damage.. Serangannya bukan Solid Vision, melainkan serangan asli! Karena itu, aku harus hati-hati.._" pikir Johan dalam hatinya.

"Watashi no turn, draw~" yang di draw adalah Behind the Scale. (kartu Author lagi xD)

"Effect Dark dan Earth! Attack mereka 2800, dan inflict damage 400!" katanya.

Johan: 3000  
>Rinne: 4000<p>

"Trap aktif! Fortune Draw! Aku dapat mengambil 1 kartu lagi dari deck-ku, Draw!" yang di draw adalah Damage Step.

"Magic aktif, Behind the Scale! Aku akan melihat kartu tertutupmu itu, dan jika itu trap, maka kau mendapat damage 1000, kalau magic, 1500!" HUAAAAAA! Jo-chan bisa kalah donk :(

"Cih! Ini Rainbow Hope.." kata Johan.

Johan: 2000  
>Rinne: 4000<p>

"Kau dapat draw 2 kartu :D" Johan men-draw 2 kartu.

"Lalu, aku gunakan magic, Damage Step! Pada putaran ini, aku tidak dapat memasuki Battle Phase, tapi di putaranku berikutnya, aku dapat menyerang langsung pemain! Sekarang kau dapat draw 1 kartu!" Johan draw 1 kartu.

"Turn end :D" kata Rinne.

"Berarti ini adalah putaran terakhirmu, Jo-han-kun~ Kuperingatkan, jika kau kalah, maka kau tidak akan selamat dari sentuhan bibirku yang manis ini~~" UAPAAA! TIDAK BISA! *tabokin Rinne*

"_Gawat, draw berikutnya itu menentukan nasib, atau kematian dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan!_" pikir Johan dalam hatinya.

"Ore no turn.."

"_Ayolah, deck-ku.. Respon jawabanku.._" pikirnya sebelum draw.

"Draw!" yang di draw oleh Johan adalah keajaiban Author! Miracle Path of Rainbow.

"_YEEYY! TERIMA KASIH AUTHOR! ANDA MENYELAMATKAN DIRIKU! QwQ_" kata Johan pada Author, sama-sama nak w! Ibu bangga padamu, nak!(?) Maaf, kadang Author rada-rada..

"Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle no shoukan!" si imut Ruby keluar X3!

Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle  
>ATK: 300<br>DEF: 300

"Lalu, aku gunakan magic, Miracle Path of Rainbow! Jika ada 3 Crystal Beast di Monster zone, aku dapat mengirim seluruh Crystal Beast di deck ke kuburan, lalu menghancurkan seluruh monster di lapangan musuh!" kata Johan sambil mengirim Emerald Turtle dan Cobalt Eagle ke kuburan.

"EH! APA! SEMUA!" ok, Dark dan Earth hancur dari lapangan!

"Lalu, aku bisa mengambil Rainbow Dragon ke tanganku" kata Johan sambil mencari Rainbow Dragonnya.

"Damage Step aktif! Jika monster di seluruh lapanganku kosong, dengan membayar setengah life point, aku bisa men-special summon 1 monster dengan level diatas monster dengan level tertinggi tadi di lapangan! Yang ku special summon adalah Dark Heart Dragon!" kata Rinne terlihat terpojok.

Dark Heart Dragon  
>Bintang: ********<br>ATK: 3000  
>DEF: 2500<br>Effect: Jika ia di special summon, musuh tidak dapat mengaktifkan effect magic/trap. Setiap putaran sekali, kau dapat menghancurkan 1 trap/magic di lapangan untuk inflict damage 1000 kepada musuh. Jika ia hancur/kembali ke deck/dll, kau dapat menghidupkannya ke lapangan saat musuh menyerangmu dengan mendamage 1000 kepada kedua pemain.

"Aku rasa, monster-mu terlambat!" kata Johan.

"Apa maksudmu!" tanya Rinne.

"Ketika ke-7 Crystal Beast dengan nama yang berbeda berada di lapangan atau di kuburan, aku dapat men-special summon Rainbow Dragon di lapangan!" kata Johan sambil menunjukkan naga 7 warnanya.

"Johan! Kau melakukannya!" kata Judai semangat.

"Ayo, Johan-kun!" teriak Lucia semangat.

"Muncullah! Kyuukyoku Hougyokushin, Rainbow Dragon!" ke tujuh cahaya dari Crystal Beast menuju langit dan membentuk naga 7 warna itu, dan keluarlah Rainbow Dragon!

Rainbow Dragon (Ver. Jepang = Ultimate Gem God – Rainbow Dragon)  
>Bintang: **********<br>ATK: 4000  
>DEF: 0<br>Effect: *di akhir chapter*

"Rainbow Dragon, tunjukkan kekuatan! Rainbow Dragon, serang Dark Heart Dragon! Rainbow Reflection!" Kyaaaaa! Keren! Keren!

**Di dunia lain milik Author XDv:**

Author: FOTO! FOTO!  
>Ruka: Ketidak jelasan Author diatas adalah karena ia tidak mendapatkan foto sedikit pun tentang Rainbow Dragon dan Rainbow Reflection :D<br>Rua: Sugeeeeee… Rainbow Dragon!  
>Author: Ini Rua! Ini! Keren kan!<br>Rua: Iya, iya! Pajang pajang!  
>*BLETAK BLETAK*<br>Author & Rua: Ittatte..  
>Ruka: Lanjutkanlah fic-mu ini Author -,-<br>Author: Jo-channnn~! *meluk boneka Johan xD*

**Kembali ke timeline Yu-Gi-Oh! GX:**

"…"

Johan: 2000  
>Rinne: 3000<p>

"Turn end.." kata Johan.

"Watashi no turn, draw!" yang di draw Rinne adalah Back Up Dragon!

"Back Up Dragon no shoukan!" naga berwarna hijau jadi berada di belakang Dark Heart Dragon.

"_Kalau misalnya aku tidak segera mengakhirinya… Maka akulah yang kalah.. Kalau begitu!_"  
>"Efek Rainbow Dragon aktif! Aku remove Cobalt Eagle dan Emerald Turtle dari permainan! Dan semua kartu di lapangan maupun di kuburan kembali ke tangan!" kata Johan.<p>

"Bukankah itu membunuh Rainbow Dragon!" tanya Rinne,

"Walaupun begitu, kau sendiri tidak bisa men-summon monster bukan!" tanya Johan.

"Di..Dia ingin.. Ingin membuat kebalikan.. Dalam 1 putaran!" tanya Lucia.

"Yahh.. Kalau memang Author bantuin Johan sih.. Ya mungkin aja terjadi.." jawab Judai santai. Ok, kali ini kau ku ampuni Ju-chan. Karena anda benar sekali! :D

"Cih.. Turn end.." kata Rinne.

"Ore no turn, draw!" yang di draw oleh Johan (yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kartu dari Author) adalah… JENG! JENG! JENG! Flawless Gem!

"_Ni Author suka banget sih nyisipin kartu aneh-aneh.. Tapi efek-nya sih emank berguna banget.. Cuma jangan setiap saat setiap waktu napa -,-_" gomenne Jo-chan ^^V demi kemajuan cerita ini.. Saya terpaksa nyisip-nyisip kartu TAT"

"Magic aktif, Flawless Gem! Aku bisa mengirim semua monster yang ada di deck ke kuburanku, lalu men-summon 2 token yang memiliki attack yang sama dengan attack 2 monster tertinggi di !" Johan membuang semua monsternya, termasuk Rainbow Dragon.

"2 monster tertinggi di deck-ku adalah Rainbow Dragon dan yang kedua adalah Sapphire Pegasus! Maka, token yang keluar adalah token yang ber-attack 4000 dan 1800!" Johan memperjelas kata-katanya.

"Sekarang, token Rainbow Dragon, serang!" kata Johan lagi tapi...

"Eh! Ada apa!" tanya Judai kebingungan.

"Itu Judai, di belakang Rinne.." jawab Lucia kaget.

'Dark Heart Dragon' kembali ke lapangan! Apa yang terjadi!

"GAH!"

Johan: 1000  
>Rinne: 2000<p>

"HAH! KENAPA BERKURANG!" tanya Judai dan Lucia kesal.

"Efek Dark Heart Dragon aktif! Jika ia keluar dari lapangan, aku dapat mengembalikannya ke lapangan dengan men-damage 1000 kepada kedua pemain.." kata Rinne.

"Tapi, attack token Rainbow Dragon lebih tinggi dibanding attack Dark Heart Dragon!" kata Johan.

Johan: 1000  
>Rinne: 1000<p>

"Sapphire Pegasus, serang dia!" kata Johan menyuruh Sapphire Pegasus.

"Daripada kalah, lebih baik seri! Efek Dark Heart Dragon aktif!" kata Rinne dengan penuh kesal. Duel Disk-nya bercahaya

"He..Hei! Duel ini belum.." Johan mencoba menghentikannya, tetapi..

"Sampai jumpa, Jo~han~kun~" WHATS! DIA KABUR! HOW CAN…..! Tunggu.. Kalau dia kabur.. Maka yang tersisa tinggal..

"JOHAN! JANGAN DIKEJAR!" teriak Judai memperingatkan

Johan terkena ledakan besar di dalam lingkaran itu. Sialan kau, Rinne! Kabur lagi! Yang jelas, lingkaran api itu sudah hilang dan Judai maupun Lucia bisa ke tempat Jo-chan :(

Johan: 0  
>Rinne: 0<p>

"Johan! Johan! Bangun!" panggil Judai kepada Johan yang terluka parah.

"Johan-kun! Jangan mati disini x(!" kata Lucia sedih + panik.

"Lucia, ayo kita antar Johan ke UKS!" segera plus langsung, Judai membawa Johan dengan gaya bride style :D *Spiritshipping! XD*

"Matte ikut, Judai-kun!" Judai segera berhenti.

"Ada apalagi, Lucia! Johan is the most important person in this case!" JUDAI! INGGRIS-MU BAGUS NAK! ob

"Ya, tapi sejak kapan di tangannya ada lambang anak kembar seperti itu!" tanya Lucia kebingungan.

"Hah!" Judai yang penasaran pun melihat tangan Johan dan ternyata benar!

"Kalau begitu.. Johan adalah salah satu Leader o.o!" tanya Judai.

"Bisa jadi!" kata Lucia.

"Baiklah, nanti baru kita bahas.. Ayo bawa dia ke Ayukawa-sensei!" kata Judai cemas.

Namun, ada yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan…

"Gomenne, aku tidak bisa mencelakainya. Malah membuat si malaikat itu mendapat teman baru.." kata Rinne pada seseorang yang berbaju hitam.

"Bukanlah masalah besar, Rin.. Ini hanya duel untuk mengetahui siapa sajakah Leader.. Yang penting kau tidak kalah.." kata laki-laki itu.

"Rin, harusnya kau membiarkanku yang turun tangan" kata gadis berambut hijau manis (mungkin Qi Ying :D)

"Aku tidak akan kalah darinya lagi!" kata Rinne semangat.

Laki-laki itu melihat ke luar ruangan. "Johan Anderson.. Sangat menarik.." katanya sambil kikikan(?).

_**To Be Continued~**_

Author's Note: Bagaimana! Bagaimana! Bagaimana! Epic duel yang sangat gak nyambung sekali bukan xD  
>Diriku membuatnya di malam hari sambil nonton Tag Force 2 QAQ<br>Jadi ngiler pengen beli PSP neehhh!

Ruka: TTP aja!  
>Rua: Biar cepet xD<br>Johan: …  
>Author: Ma, ma! Johan, kau yang bacain preview card chapter ini ya :D<br>Johan: Iya, iyain aja deh biar cepet.. u.u Kalau nggak, gak kelar-kelar  
>Author: *deathglare<p>

Johan: *agak ketakutan tapi normal lagi* Preview Card Chapter ini adalah!

Rainbow Dragon (Kyuukyoku Hougyokushin – Rainbow Dragon/Ultimate Gem God - Rainbow Dragon)  
>Bintang: **********<br>ATK: 4000  
>DEF: 0<br>Effect: Tidak dapat di Normal, Set ataupun Special summon kecuali dengan adanya ke-7 Crystal Beast dengan nama yang berbeda di lapangan/kuburan. Effect kartu ini tidak dapat diaktifkan pada putaran ia di special summon.  
>- Kirim semua Crystal Beast yang ada di lapanganmu untuk menambah ATK Rainbow Dragon sebanyak 1000 per Crystal Beast<br>- Remove semua Crystal Beast dari permainan, lalu kembalikan seluruh kartu yang ada di lapangan/kuburanmu.

Ye~ Rainbow Dragon jadi Preview Card :D  
>Nah, sudahkan? Dadah.. *Seh, si Johan cabut -,-*<br>Author: Langsung aja deeh..  
>Author, Rua &amp; Ruka: Review yaaa~!<p> 


End file.
